


You are my Sunshine

by astarryjelly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Tears, You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: snapshots of persephone and hades' relationship throughout time. a songfic to 'you are my sunshine'
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	You are my Sunshine

-

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms

-

he traced his calloused fingers down her smooth skin. her head was nuzzled into his chest and his arms were thrown loosely around her.

she shifted quietly, rolling and draping her leg across his. he caressed her lightly as she drifted back off into a heavy sleep.

the sun was beginning to rise and she began to stir. her large eyes creaked open slowly. she looked into his eyes, a puzzled look on her face.

"did you get any sleep at all love?" she asked.

he laughed lightly and smiled.

"i would have but i was too busy admiring you sweetness." she spoke.

"aidoneus, you have to be better with that." she spoke.

she swung herself over and straddled him, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. his hands fell upon her hips, pulling her closer.

"i will kore, i promise." he said.

she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips before relaxing her head down onto his chest. he rubbed her back softly and allowed her to fall back asleep.

-

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

-

he awoke with a start. it was a dream. all of the love and warmth he felt holding her in the morning, it was all a dream. he felt his heart shatter as a hot tear flowed smoothly down his cheek.

he wiped it roughly and stood up and stalked to the bathroom.

he looked a mess. his white hair was amuck and he had large blue bags under his eyes. his robe was falling off his body, revealing his boxers.

"what are you doing to me kore..." he mumbled.

he walked back to his room and laid down on his bed, letting the tears fall slowly down his face.

"what are you thinking you old bat. she's a beautiful, youthful, spring goddess. how could she ever love the old king of the underworld." he spoke to himself.

all he could see in his mind was her. her bright smile, her beautiful figure, and how she loves everyone and everything.

his heart shattered, knowing he could never be with her.

-

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray

-

they were official. they were official and he was over the moon. a picture of the two of them rested gently atop his desk, the to right of his computer. she was on his back, throwing up a little peace sign. her hair was tied up with dark blue flowers in it. in hades' suit there was a pink pocket square.

he was snapped out of his haze by a light knock on his door. the door opened and his girlfriend strode in cautiously. he looked up at her and smiled.

"hello sweetness, what brings you here?" he asks, extending his hands to hold her. he pulled her into his lap.

"it's late aidoneus, we should head home soon. you're overworking yourself and it's not good."

aidoneus

he had requested she call him that after they got together. hades was what the humans called him, he needed a reminder of his past. and hearing that name out of the lips of his favorite being was a way for him to come to terms with his trauma and what he went through.

"ok dear, let's head out." he said.

he turned off his laptop and checked the time. it read 2:30 am. it really was getting late.

he admired his wallpaper. a photo of persie. she was wearing a deep blue dress paired with shiny black shoes. she was being held by hades in a bridal carry. this was before one of zeus' parties.

he grabbed her hand and his briefcase before heading out of the building.

-

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

-

he found out after a press event.

the two of them were on their way to a formal gathering for zeus and hera. it was fairly small, but she knew deep inside that apollo would be there. her heart began to beat faster and she held his hand tightly.

zeus has specifically requested there be no paparazzi due to privacy reasons, but of course, the press doesn't listen. the entrance was fine, it was peaceful and calm as they entered the home.

persephone was quickly dragged away by artemis, who wanted all the inside scoop after kore moved in with hades.

hades was grabbed by zeus and poseidon, who had made it a hobby to tease hades.

"soooo how are things going?" asked artemis,

"they're amazing" she responded, a darker pink blush floating across her cheeks.

suddenly apollo appeared next to artemis.

"hey sis!" he said, side hugging her. "hello persie." he spoke winking at her. she cringed in disgust.

"mind if i steal persie for a moment?" he asked.

"yeah sure." artemis spoke, walking away.

"miss me..." he whispered into her ear. she shuddered and he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her into a corner.

his hand flew up and pressed into the wall next to her head. she felt her breath quicken and tears began to brim her eyes.

apollo began to speak to her. about how he couldn't wait to be with her again. 

across the room, zeus tapped poseidon's shoulder. he pointed to persephone and the two of them grew concerned. they turned to hades.

"hades, brother, you might wanna go get your girlfriend." poseidon said.

hades looked shocked. he tensed.

"what do you mean?" he asked urgently.

zeus just pointed across the room to the scene between apollo and persephone.

he shot up and stormed angrily over to the two. zeus and poseidon looked at each other concerned before following slowly and hiding around the corner.

"you'll always be my girl." apollo said, getting closer to the shaking girl.

"what are you doing with my girlfriend?" hades asked menacingly. he loomed like a shadow over apollo.

"oh nothing, just having a friendly convo." he said, annoyed before quickly running off.

persephone lunged forward into hades arms. he was shocked, unsure of what had just happened.

"are you ok sweetness?" he asked.

she took a deep breath in and nodded, wiping the crystal tears from her face. they walked up the marble stairs and sat down at a table together.

"i wanna go home soon." she said, looking down at her feet.

"alright, let's get out of here." he said. they walked hand in hand out of the building.

as they walked out they were quickly swarmed by paparazzi.

persephone huddled into hades side as he protected her from the press.

the flashing lights and photos coupled with her run in with apollo triggered persephone. she could feel an anxiety attack coming on. her breath sped up and her face flushed, tears flowed down her face as she sobbed.

when the two of them finally made it to his car, persephone fully broke down. she was sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe and her chest heaved. he pulled her into his lap and comforted her carefully. she trembled as she sobbed, crying so hard she was struggling to sit upright. 

he stroked her face lightly and helped her breathe. he allowed her to cry until her crying finally stopped. when she had stopped crying and he gently placed her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. she had cried herself out and she quickly fell asleep as they drove home.

he picked her up carefully and placed her on their large soft couch. covering her in a weighted fur blanket to soothe her anxiety. when she awoke hades was asleep on the bottom part of the chaise she laid on.

she touched his head lightly and called his name. he stirred at her touch and sat up, looking at her.

"how are you feeling?" he asked.

"i'm ok..." she drew her knees to her chest. he crawled closer so he was seated next to her. her head fell softly onto his shoulder.

"you don't have to tell me anything ok? but what happened back there."

she drew in a deep breath.

"it- it's a long story. i'm gonna try not to cry, but i don't know if i'll make it."

"and that's totally ok." he said, turning to face her.

she took his hands in hers.

"please don't be upset..." she said quietly. he grew nervous.

what was she gonna tell him that would make him upset.

"it all happened after zeus' party. artemis and i went home and apollo and hermes came home with us. normally men aren't allowed in the house but apollo is artemis' brother so it's ok, and with apollo comes hermes."

"ok..."

"well, we watched a movie and hermes fell asleep. artemis decided to turn in because she had some work to do in the mortal realm. i just wanted to get some sleep so i went to my room."

he tensed under her, a hunch coming over him about what was gonna happen next.

"well he came into my room in the middle of the night and forced himself on me. i was so confused and scared that i agreed but i realized i didn't want it," she had begun rambling, speeding up. her voice shook, matching her body. "he didn't stop. and then he took pictures while it was all happening and that's why i don't like pictures and i just wanted it to all end. and then he just finished and left." 

she broke down sobbing again.

"and then i told eros and her told me what he did was- was- w..."

"you don't have to say it." he said, hugging her tightly.

"i just don't know what to do..." she said, sobbing.

she cried into his chest for an hour before finally calming herself. he laid her back down in her little bundle and laid the blanket over her. he held her tightly and cuddled her.

"kore... i love you." he murmured, kissing her head lightly.

"i love you too."

-

Please don't take my sunshine away

-

he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. the way her smile brightened his day and how she took care of the dogs. she meant so much to him.

he decided it was time.

they went out to a nice restaurant for dinner and upon their return he gave persephone with a passionate kiss.

when they pulled away she looked up at him dazed and smiled at him.

"persephone. i have something to ask you."

his palms were sweaty and he was red with nerves.

"yeah, what's up?"

he took an extra step forward and got down on one knee.

"persephone. you are my sunshine. the brightest being in my life. i love you to the moon and back, plus the dogs do too. i can't imagine not having you in my life. i had settled for a life where everything was ok, and my queen would just be ok, but when you walked in it wasn't anymore. you made everything wonderful and if you were to be my queen you would be the best queen to bless this realm with your rule. i'm kinda rambling so let me get to the point. persephone, i love you, i'm in love with you, i have been since we met that first night and i don't think it will ever stop, so will you make me the happiest king of the underworld and be my wife and queen?" he asked.

at this point tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"oh my fates yes!" she squealed.

he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger, it had a silver band with a large pink crystal in the middle with two smaller blue ones on either side.

she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, kissing him fiercely.

"i love you." she whispered agains his lips. 

-

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

-

persephone awoke with a start, tears flowing down her face. it was him. all she could see was purple and camera flashes. she could feel his hands on her over again.

she looked over at her husband. he lay flat on his stomach, arms out on either side of his face, his head facing her.

she gently touched his cheek and he opened his eyes carefully. he looked at her, confused for a moment, before realizing she was crying. he shot up quickly.

"oh sweetness what's wrong?" he asked.

she nuzzled into his chest before murmuring something he struggled to hear.

"i had a nightmare about him again."

"oh kore. it's ok. he's not here now. you're safe."

"i just feel so dirty and guilty. why..." she cried.

"you're gonna feel like that. it's a natural part of coping. remember kore, you didn't deserve a single thing that happened to you that night. apollo is getting what he deserves for everything done to you. just because something happened to you, that doesn't mean that's who you are ok? you'll get though this i promise. i love you." he said.

she smiled at him lightly.

"thank you love." she murmured.

"it's ok persephone."

he laid down on his side. she laid down on his arm and nuzzled into his neck.

"hades... c- can you sing to me. i understand if you don't want to and i know it's a weird request but it's something my mom used to do to comfort me and i just need that right now." she spoke.

"ok. but don't get your hopes up. i don't have the best singing voice." he joked.

she giggled a bit before pulling the blanket up and snuggling in.

he thought long and hard before thinking of the perfect song.

"this describes you perfect..." he whispered. she smiled sleepily at him and blushed a darker pink.

"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. you make me happy when skies are grey. you'll never know dear, how much i love you. please don't take my sunshine away." he sang softly.

he looked down at the girl below him and saw her sound asleep against him. he kissed her temple lightly and got comfortable.

"goodnight sunshine." he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write more abt the fact that despite the fact that hades finds persephone INCREDIBLY hot, he really genuinely loves her. i also wanted to dive more into her trauma and how hades found out and how he helped her through it. comments and kudos greatly appreciated! thank you ! <33


End file.
